The next great Avenger
by Hogwarts Asgardian
Summary: La agente de seguridad Lizzie Blackthorne es una más del montón en S.H.I.E.L.D., que subestimada por Nick Fury, intenta que su pasado no oscurezca su futuro. Su padre, Federick Blacthorne era un aliado directo de Fury, que robó proyectos confidenciales de la agencia. Loki y Steve Rogers se convertirán en su apoyo, mientras descubre la gran persona en la que se convertirá...
1. La Rutina

**_Capítulo I_**

**_LA RUTINA_**

_ ¡Ring, ring, ring!, _sonó el reloj despertador mucho antes de lo que Lizzie hubiera querido. Dando golpes al azar, intentó apagar aquel "**cacharro endemoniado**", según ella. Se restregó los ojos con sus manos y se levantó hacia el cuarto de baño, pensando en todas las cosas extremadamente aburridas que le aguardaban por hacer en el día. Al fin se arregló frente al espejo, no parecía estar nada adormilada, todo gracias a las bondades del maquillaje y una buena reprimenda contra sí misma, para obligarse a lucir más amable de lo común. Se colocó su ajustado uniforme, enderezando una placa plateada encima de su pecho izquierdo, que rezaba: "Agente Elizabeth Blackthorne, Departamento de Seguridad Interna, S.H.I.E.L.D". Caminando hacia su diminuta oficina, se encontró con más de un compañero de trabajo, que con falsa amabilidad le dedicaban un modesto "Hola, buenos días". Ella se limitaba a responder "Igualmente" o a simplemente asentir con la cabeza, no estaba de ánimos para charlas triviales.

Sola, en su despacho, tomó una taza que llenó con el peor café que jamás había bebido y se sentó, por enésima vez, frente a los monitores de cámaras de vigilancia. Se acomodó en la acolchada silla, colocando sus piernas cruzadas encima de la mesa, y se dedicó a observar las pequeñas pantallas, para ver si por primera vez en mucho tiempo pasaba algo interesante en aquella gigantesca nave, donde todos y cada uno de los agentes se dedicaban a lo suyo: seguir las órdenes de Nick Fury. Aunque el largo día de vigilancia parecía tan repetitivo como cualquier otro, Lizzie tenía la esperanza de que aquello por lo que había investigado las últimas semanas pudiese ser cierto, o al menos probable. Al tener una credencial como la de Agente de Seguridad, ella tenía acceso a lugares que los demás empleados no poseían, por lo que tomó ventaja y un día, cuando ni Fury ni Coulson estuvieron cerca, se dirigió hacia la sala de archivos de los proyectos recientes. Estaba enterada del P.A.N.T, (Proyecto de Armamento Nuclear Teseractivo) y también, el que más le emocionaba, la Iniciativa Vengadores.

Jugando distraída con un cubo de _rubik, _notó un pequeño alboroto en uno de los monitores. Un hombre alto, fornido y rubio, (cuyo ajustado traje tricolor era un poco llamativo), parecía caminar al paso apresurado del agente al mando, conversando con calma, mientras muchos oficiales estrechaban su mano y les presentaban sus respetos. Con gesto noble y un poco tímido los aceptó, y siguió caminando junto al emparchado hombre. Blackthorne sintió un vacío en el estómago al ver a semejante personaje desfilar en los mismos pasillos que transitaba cada día, sin falta. Muchos planes de huida llovieron en su mente, de alguna manera tenía que ver a su admirado Capitán América, tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle y comentarle. Entonces, la excusa perfecta apareció de la nada el la pantallita del lado izquierdo superior: la llegada de Natasha Romanoff y de Bruce Banner aún no le había sido reportada al jefe y ella podría hacerlo antes que cualquier otra persona, ya que ambos estaban en la sala de al lado. Saltó de la silla precipitadamente y corrió hacia la puerta de "Asuntos Internos", tocó la puerta con timidez y nerviosismo, casi no se escucharon los golpes, una voz gruesa y áspera la invitó a pasar. Ahí estaba Nick Fury de pie con los brazos cruzados atrás, usando ese abrigo negro largo que tanta intimidación le causaba a la chica. Con su "ojo bueno" escudriñó a la agente, que temblaba de excitación, y asintió una vez. La muchacha pareció no entender el gesto, pues estaba ensimismada detallando minuciosamente aquel perfecto rostro angelical, que apenas estaba cubierto de dorados mechones, que relucían bajo las luces de sodio. El apuesto joven le dedicó una amable sonrisa, lo que le alivió solo un poco, pues no dejaba de tiritar.

– Señorita Blackthorne, ¿quisiera compartir algo con la clase? – exclamó con tono estridente para que la chica reaccionara.

– ¡Ah, sí! Lo olvidaba… – rió por lo bajo, avergonzada de sí, y el muchacho rió con ella. Le guiñó un ojo y así se relajó por completo – La agente Romanoff ha abordado la nave, señor. Y la acompaña el Dr. Banner – dijo con el tono más cordial y serio que se le pudo ocurrir, pero era evidente que Nick no estaba convencido de su "madurez". Después de todo, siempre la vio como una adolescente tratando de encajar en un mundo de adultos.

– Pues bien, llama a Coulson y dile que contacte a Stark, es el único que falta. Gracias – hizo un ademán con la mano para que la chica se marchara, pero ella seguía sonriéndole al capitán, y él hacía lo mismo con ella. El director se exasperó por tan infantil escena y casi gruñendo espetó: – ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más?

– No, no, lo siento, señor. Hasta luego, capitán.

– Aún no me has dicho tu nombre – profirió el rubio. Ante aquella petición le fue casi imposible a la muchacha no ruborizarse.

– Elizabeth Blackthorne, pero puedes llamarme Lizzie – tal muestra de confianza llenó de dicha al chico, que sonrojado contestó:

– Steven Rogers, pero puedes llamarme Steve – la chica sonrió con todo el rostro, y un brillo de satisfacción relució en sus ojos cafés.

– Sí, lo sé. Nos vemos pronto, Steve'O – sonrió y salió por la puerta sin siquiera darse cuenta de las furtivas miradas coléricas que le lanzaba Fury, y llena de felicidad regresó a su pequeño cubículo.

El capitán quedó sorprendido ante el apodo, pero le agradó. Nadie más lo llamaba así, solo ella, Lizzie. Se quedó pensativo por un momento: ¿era posible tener semejantes sentimientos por una persona que acababa de conocer?, ¿era posible que existiera alguien más como ella en el mundo?, ¿era posible que con solo una mirada cómplice y una tierna sonrisa, pudiese cambiar su mundo entero?, ¿era posible que pudiera amar de nuevo, después de su amada Sharon Carter? Sacudió la cabeza ante tales pensamientos, definitivamente precipitados, y trató de prestarle atención al discurso del comandante en jefe, del cual no entendió casi nada. Si la volviera ver, y esperaba que fuera pronto, se podía sentir como se sintió en aquella inmensa sala de conferencias, como un hombre irrevocablemente feliz.


	2. El Dios del Engaño

_Capítulo II_

_El Dios del Engaño_

Pasaron dos días y las novedades se propagaron como el fuego en todo el cuartel general, aparentemente el Teseracto había sido robado de su lugar de protección,_ Asgard. _Estaba bajo el cuidado del mismísimo Odín, y era posible, por no decir definitivo, que el autor del delito fuese su hijo Loki. Aparentemente vino a la Tierra con malas intenciones y el hipercubo en sus manos; su hermano, el poderoso Thor, al enterarse de lo que su fraterno había hecho, bajó a _Midgard_ para llevarlo a la justicia en el reino de los dioses. Su captura fue más sencilla de lo pensado, no opuso resistencia alguna y su presencia en el helitransporte se sintió instantáneamente.

La gente comenzaba a susurrar, lo que inquietó a Lizzie solo un poco. Desde su cubículo, observó con detalle como el Dios del Engaño era trasladado hacia su celda de máxima seguridad. En aquel rostro sombrío, de rasgos afilados y piel pálida, se vislumbraba una sonrisita de éxito y gran satisfacción, pero, pensó la chica: "no era una sonrisa como la de Steve, amable y de complacencia, sino oscura y sagaz, que escondía los más perversos designios". Aquellos ojos azules hacían que un sofocante sentimiento de inquietud inundara a la muchacha, pero a la vez, encontraba algo reconfortante en ellos. Como si supiera quien lo estaba observando, el acusado miró directamente a una de las cámaras y una ancha sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su semblante. La chica sentía que él podía verla a través del aparato, lo que la llenó de miedo y curiosidad. Vio marchar al esbelto y larguirucho hombre por los pasillos, con las manos esposadas frente a su torso. Su cabello era liso y negro, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, su túnica verde y dorada era opulenta y elegante. Sin duda alguna, el semidios era atractivo, **malévolo**, pero atractivo. Había algo en él que Elizabeth no podía dejar de mirar, no se cansaba de observarlo, de estudiarlo cuidadosamente; la confundía, la atraía, la repelía y la hipnotizaba.

Se había quedado tanto tiempo observándolo, que no se había dado cuenta de que habían pasado minutos, quizás horas desde que lo encarcelaron. Detrás de ese cristal indestructible, se escondía una de sus más grandes tentaciones. Un golpeteo la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, el agente Phil Coulson la llamaba a su puerta, que estaba abierta, y la miró con esa característica sonrisa amable con la que convencía de los ideales de Fury a todo el mundo.

– ¿Interrumpí tu entretenimiento? – preguntó entre apenado y sorprendido a la mirada perdida de Lizzie, que enseguida trató de disimular con la mayor naturalidad posible.

– No, no, para nada. ¿Qué sucede?

– Nick quiere verte en su oficina.

– ¿A _**mí**_? – enfatizó la última palabra más de lo que debía. El hombre nunca la llamaba a su oficina, a menos que hubiese pasado por alto algo "importante" en alguno de los videos de seguridad, cosa que inusualmente sucedía.

– Sí, a _**ti. **_No tardes, es un asunto importante. Nos vemos pronto – se despidió sencillamente con la mano. La agente se levantó de su asiento algo aturdida, pero a la vez agradecida de que Phill llegara en el momento justo, de no haberlo hecho, se habría quedado todo el día mirando a Loki y tal vez ni se habría dado cuenta. Se dirigió a la oficina del director. La puerta de acero se abrió antes de que pudiera tocar, María Hill salió de ella furiosa, ignorando la presencia de la joven.

– Puedes pasar, Elizabeth – resonó una voz gutural y hasta un poco atemorizante detrás de un inmenso escritorio de titanio, con muchos adornos modernos encima. El agente tenía sus codos apoyados sobre la mesa, con las manos cruzadas y en ellas apoyando su ancho mentón. La miraba expectante, y nadie dijo nada hasta que la chica tomó asiento y pasó un incómodo minuto de silencio – Te preguntarás por qué la Srta. Hill salió tan precipitadamente de esta oficina, ¿no?

– En realidad, no – no era para nada cierto, se moría de ganas por saber, pero ella haría lo que fuera para demostrarle al jefe que era una mujer madura, seria y responsable.

– ¿Sabías que no eres **para nada **buena mintiendo? Te conozco, es obvio que lo quieres saber, así que te despejaré las dudas – se levantó de su asiento y recorrió la sala con ese andar suyo tan elegante y las manos cruzadas en la espalda – María Hill tenía asignado un trabajo, uno importante. Ya te dejé las pistas, ahora saca tus conclusiones… – a pesar de que la mente de Lizzie maquinaba rápidamente, algo en el resultado no tenía sentido, al menos no para tratarse de Nick Fury – ¿Y bien?

– Creo que lo sé, señor, pero algo no cuadra. ¿Quiere usted que yo la reemplace?

– ¡Muy bien! – felicitó a la muchacha como si fuera una niña de cinco años que realizó bien la tarea. Esto hizo que las orejas de la chica se enrojecieran de ira, pero si le iban a dar ese "trabajo importante", debía comportarse tan bien como lo habría hecho un ángel. Después de todo, llevaba años intentando convencer a Fury de que ella podía hacer mucho más que sentarse frente a diez monitores durante todo el día para "vigilar" – Quiero que la reemplaces.

– Muy bien. Y, dígame, ¿cuál es este misterioso trabajo, señor?

– Tendrás que hacer lo mismo que haces, pero de manera un poco más directa.

– Señor, creo que no compren…

– Tendrás que ser la vigía de Loki. Al menos, temporalmente. Solo hasta que estemos seguros de que no pueda tener contacto alguno con el Teseracto – un mar de pensamientos se revolcaba en la mente de la confundida muchacha. Tendría que verlo todos los días, TODOS LOS DÍAS. ¿Y si eso traía consecuencias?, ¿y si la hipnotizaba y la controlaba, al igual que había hecho con Clint Barton y con el Prof. Solveig?, ¿y si ocurría algo más que eso, algo que su fuero interior le negaba rotundamente que sucediera pero que a la vez deseaba con el alma? – Blackthorne, ¿estás bien?

– Eso creo, sí – se sintió mareada, algo que no supo disimular con mucha discreción.

–Bien, porque empiezas hoy – esas palabras fueron el detonante para un diluvio de extraños sentimientos en ella. Necesitaba hacer algo para controlarse, para calmarse, y recordó lo único que la tranquilizó en un momento remotamente similar: Steve Rogers.


	3. En la mira

_Capítulo III_

_En la mira_

Muchos pensamientos inundaban a Lizzie y su única esperanza de volver a la normalidad, solo podía lograrlo si el rubio le sonreía. Faltándole el aire, caminó muy rápido hasta la sala de "Asuntos Internos", donde seguramente el capitán estaría poniéndose al tanto de una nueva misión. Las largas zancadas que daba eran similares a las de Fury cuando conversaba impetuosamente con alguien en los pasillos, sobre un tema que lo apasionara, (es decir, casi siempre). A través de la puerta de cristal esmerilado, entrevió los colores rojo, blanco y azul, lo que la relajó lo suficiente como para no parecer una loca maniática, lo que sentía que era en el momento. La abrió sin tocar y allí estaba Steve, que la recibió con esa irresistible sonrisa que la tranquilizaba. En la gran mesa de aluminio estaba sentada una figura masculina, de espaldas a la chica. Cabello castaño, un poco bajo y fornido, y llevaba un sweater de manga larga arremangado a la altura de los codos. Al darse la vuelta, una luz celeste la cegó y unos ojos castaños la miraron con curiosidad. Tony Stark se le acercó cauteloso, con andar despreocupado.

– ¿Te conozco? – profirió con tono arrogante – Creo que sí, el apellido Blackthorne se te nota a kilómetros – la escudriñó de arriba abajo, dubitativo.

– No, no me conoces – admitió con tono cortante – Además, los apellidos no te definen como persona, S-T-A-R-K – definitivamente estaba enterado de su historia. No fue su intención sonar altanero, y al ver la gélida reacción de la chica no quiso hablar más del tema. Claramente, su pasado la atormentaba y quería esconderlo de todo el mundo sin importar el costo, especialmente de Steve.

– Hola, Lizzie – el uniformado trató de aliviar la tensión con su apacible voz.

– Hola, Steve'O – le sonrió, él la imitó y enseguida ella empezó a sentirse mucho mejor. Quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos, un silencio incómodo relució, al menos para el hombre de hierro.

– ¿De qué me perdí? – contempló a los jóvenes confuso, y el capitán miró hacia abajo avergonzado – ¿Cuándo pasó cupido por aquí? No estaba enterado…

– No pasa nada, Tony – respondió el joven sin tener el valor de siquiera mirar a la muchacha.

– Es claro que ambos quieren privacidad, y ya que por aquí no hay cuartos de hotel, creo que mejor me voy – espetó fastidiado de lo cursi de la situación.

– ¡Ay, por favor! Ni siquiera nos conocemos, genio – reclamó la chica.

– Yo no diría lo mismo – salió de la sala con gesto burlón, muy propio de él.

– Discúlpalo, a veces suele ser un poco… indiscreto. Espero que no te hayas ofendido.

– No, no me ofende. No me molestaría si me empezaran a considerar como tu novia – los azules ojos del joven se abrieron hasta su máxima capacidad y sus mejillas parecían tomates. "Pensaste en voz alta, imbécil, ¡Perfecto!" pensó la chica – Lo siento, no era en serio – se apresuró a hablar.

– Descuida… ¿Sucede algo?

– Sí, bueno… es que… me da algo de pena, pero…

– ¿Pena?, ¿conmigo? Pero si somos amigos.

– ¿Amigos? Lo único que sabes de mí es mi nombre.

– Sí, un hermoso nombre, ¿no? – la referida se ruborizó hasta las orejas – Por favor, dime – hizo un gesto con la mano invitándola a sentarse junto a él, en la silla de su lado izquierdo. Obedeció sin chistar.

– Bueno, no tengo precisamente un millón de amigos aquí, así que... pensaba… que podías ayudarme con algo – el chico asintió y la joven prosiguió con confianza – Bien, es que me asignaron para vigilar Loki de ahora en adelante, y el tipo de verdad me asusta – ambos rieron incómodamente, porque sabían que era cierto – Cuando te conocí, de verdad lograste tranquilizarme, (no sé cómo lo hiciste), pero lo lograste. En este momento parezco un manojo tembloroso de carne y huesos, así que… por favor, ejerce tu magia.

– ¿Mi magia? Bien… lo que más puedo hacer es aconsejarte, no tengo poderes para alguna otra cosa. Creo que deberías calmarte y actuar con indiferencia. Pretende que no está allí y él no podrá hacerte daño alguno. Confía en mí – tomó titubeante la mano de la chica, que enseguida dejó de tiritar. Esos ojos bondadosos la apaciguaron, y su nivel de confianza subió tres mil niveles. No pudo reprimir el impulso de abrazarlo y se abalanzó sobe él en cuestión de segundos, nunca había sentido algo más cálido y maravilloso, al igual que él. Steve olfateó su cabello, olía a fresas, el intoxicante olor lo exhortó y la abrazó aún más fuerte.

– Lo siento – se retiró ella con brusquedad – No quise hacerte sentir incómodo – miró al suelo.

– No lo hiciste – tomó el delicado mentón de la joven y la hizo verle directo a los ojos. "Qué tono café más hermoso", pensó. Elizabeth le sonrió con timidez y volvió a abrazarlo, este fue mucho más corto y superficial que el anterior. Le agradeció afablemente a su nuevo amigo y se marchó hacia el sótano, donde el semidios seguramente la esperaba. Mientras descendía, un frío, (sorpresivamente agradable), la arropó. Loki estaba de espaldas a ella, con sus huesudas manos tomadas en la espalda. Se giró al sentir la presencia de la joven y una ancha sonrisa perspicaz apareció en su perfil.

– Blackthorne, bienvenida – la miró de arriba abajo, como si tratara de descubrir cada secreto, cada sentimiento, cada debilidad – Debo admitir que me esperaba a alguien un poco más… no sé… ADULTO. Pareces tan delicada como un capullo recién abierto, no quisiera que te marchitaras en tu primer día.

– ¿Crees que soy débil? ¿DÉBIL? Me parece que aún no me conoces lo suficiente para sacar esas conclusiones. Si fuera tú, consideraría una verdadera imprudencia toda tu pequeña y obsoleta rutina de acobardar al enemigo, Loki – su voz sonó más amenazadora de lo que ella creía capaz de lograr, eso le agradó. No tenía idea de tener la capacidad de intimidar.

– El hecho de que pienses que soy tonto, me hace reír tremendamente, Lizzie.

– Es Elizabeth para ti, asgardiano tonto – repuso con firmeza cruzando los brazos. Aparentemente estaba funcionando su táctica, ya que Loki la miraba con menor petulancia – Espero que mantengas la boca cerrada, o la bota te caerá encima – remedó la típica frase de Fury.

– ¿Disculpa? – se desconcertó.

– Este panel que ves aquí, con el reluciente botón rojo, (nada trillado, ¿verdad?), permite que la bobina que sostiene tu pequeña jaulita se abra; si lo hace, caerás al vacío en una celda indestructible y, tal vez no te matará, pero definitivamente te dolerá. ¿_Capito_? – el sarcasmo no le agradó al semidios, le encantó. No conocía a alguien tan frágil que supiera esconder así su desprecio, hacia él, claro está. Sonrió con diversión por un segundo, aunque a la agente no le pareció gracioso – Hormiga… – señaló a Loki – Bota… – hizo un exagerado gesto hacia el panel, casi apretando el botón – ¿Ahora sí lo entiendes? – el príncipe se alejó asintiendo del muro de cristal, levantando las manos en señal de comprensión – Me alegro.

–Esto va a ser divertido, ¿no?

– Sí, graciosísimo – la chica se sentó en una silla frente a Loki, que se quedó de pie observando como cruzaba las piernas y lo miraba con la más profunda repulsión. Sin duda, desde que había llegado a la Tierra, ella era la humana más interesante que había conocido, y tendría mucho tiempo para saber quién era en realidad, descubriéndola, capa por capa.


	4. Corazón Congelado

_Capítulo IV_

_Corazón congelado_

– Loki, ¿quieres hacerme el favor de callarte? No hablaré contigo – protestó Elizabeth furiosa leyendo un libro sobre dioses mitológicos, entre ellos el que tenía enfrente. La historia era muy interesante, aunque seguramente el semidios escondía más cosas de las que decía el texto.

– Estoy intentando socializar, tratando de que esto no se vuelva tan rutinario y aburrido – espetó con desgana. El hecho de no hablar con ella, teniéndola allí presente, le hartaba – Deberías agradecer que estoy siendo tan amable contigo.

– Pues bien, háblame de ti – bajó el libro y miró directamente aquellos ojos claros, que tenían la esperanza de descubrir algo más de la chica.

– No tengo nada que decir – dijo en tono cortante y con cierto rencor.

– Pues si tú no hablas, yo tampoco lo haré – cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Quería ver hasta qué punto podía manipular al prisionero, aparentemente, lo hacía muy bien. ¿Rendirse ante una humana?, eso era algo inimaginable, si se trata de alguien como él.

– Bien, ¿qué quieres saber? – suspirando derrotado. No podía resistirse ante los deseos de aquella joven, algo que traicionaba su moral y sus ideales.

– Todo – respondió sencillamente, llena de interés.

Parecía que el semidios hubiese hablado durante horas enteras, pero no era molestia alguna para la chica, ya que estaba fascinada con lo que decía. Tal vez todo era mentira, tal vez era una forma de hipnotizarla, pero no le importó. Sentía que podía quedarse viendo ese rostro durante un largo tiempo, y que, incluso, la haría feliz. Durante un momento el azul de sus ojos se profundizó tanto que se perdió en ellos por un buen tiempo, y no sabía si era un sueño o una realidad, pero parecía que una visión pasaba enfrente de su cuerpo inerte.

"Loki lloraba desconsoladamente sentado en un rincón de una gran sala de techos altísimos, paredes doradas y amplios ventanales, que vislumbraban la oscuridad del anochecer. Junto al doliente estaba su hermano, Thor, tratando de reconfortarlo con un abrazo fraternal. 'La perdí, hermano, la perdí. Para siempre… la perdí'. No dejaba de repetir esas palabras; la imagen del príncipe, llorando inconsolablemente le partió el alma a la chica. Quería correr y abrazarlo también. Hubo un momento de silencio, Lizzie giró para ver el resto de la sala, y notó los detalles. Había tres mujeres en un rincón, con túnicas de seda fina, con bordados intrincados de hilo de oro, que miraban entristecidas un bulto extraño sobre una larga mesa. Se acercó un poco más y notó que era un cuerpo, un cadáver. Era una mujer, de estatura promedio, blanca, de cabello castaño oscuro. Llevaba puesta una armadura como las de la guerrera Sif, sus manos se tomaban en su torso y un reluciente anillo ovalado dorado destacaba de su pálida piel. Su rostro estaba borroso, ya que la luz de una gran araña en el centro del techo recaía sobre ella, mayormente sobre su cara. La escena era terrible, ella se empezaba a sentir deprimida, especialmente al ver a Loki tan vulnerable. Thor se separó de él por un momento y a la chica le pareció ver un destello rojo en aquellos ojos que lagrimeaban a mares. Se levantó repentinamente del suelo, colérico, y secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su túnica salió por la puerta a grandes zancadas. Todos los que estaban presentes lo observaron fijamente hasta que se alejó por un largo pasillo. Thor, definitivamente afectado por la muerte de la desconocida, dio un largo suspiro al ver el cuerpo y dijo: 'Sin ella él jamás volverá a ser el mismo. Sin ella él nunca será bueno de nuevo…', y se alejó por el mismo camino que había recorrido su hermano".

Elizabeth regresó en sí y el presidiario aún seguía hablando. Verlo hablar con tanta naturalidad, con su personalidad tan refrescante le hizo sentir tanta lástima por aquel clon destrozado que acababa de ver. Si era cierto, entonces Loki sería capaz de entristecerse, de ser feliz, sería capaz de amar.

A pesar de que se perdió gran parte del relato del semidios, estaba segura de cada palabra que había dicho. ¿Cómo?, ni idea. Pero ese flashback, visión o lo que sea que fuere, solo había tomado unos nanosegundos. Había algo en todo el asunto que la inquietaba seriamente, ¿cómo dos seres tan distintos podían ser tan similares?

La joven luchaba para que su pasado no se supiera, un pasado que le avergonzaba profundamente, especialmente con Nick Fury. Hacía muchos años atrás, el joven Fury, cuando fue promovido a Director de S.H.I.E.L.D., tenía un aliado: Frederick Blackthorne. Ambos trabajaban muy bien juntos al comando de la agencia, algo que nadie podía negar al ver la química que tenían. Fury tenía planes ambiciosos cuando llegó a agente al mando: arsenales enteros basados en una energía muy poderosa, incluso más de lo que se pudiese imaginar. Con ellas, intentaba tener un método de defensa inquebrantable para su planeta. En cambio, el perspicaz Blackthorne planeaba algo muy diferente. Con los planes en su poder, podría vender estas ideas a clanes terroristas y se haría millonario, además de vengarse de su "amigo" Nick, que había obtenido el cargo que él más había deseado en toda su carrera. No lo creía merecedor, lo veía débil y manipulable, y no le cabía en la cabeza la idea de que pudiesen nombrar jefe al alguien como él. Un día que el nuevo director estaba ocupado, Frederick se coló en la sala de "Archivos Confidenciales" y robó todos los planos, documentos y modelos a escala del P.A.N.T. Se escapó dejando a su esposa enferma y a su pequeña niña de siete años, nunca lo pudieron encontrar. Muchos dicen que vivió en Bulgaria, Rumania, Croacia, Finlandia, Letonia… Pero nunca pudieron probarlo, así como tampoco pudieron demostrar que sí les había transferido los planes del P.A.N.T a algún grupo terrorista. Simplemente se esfumó y nunca se supo más de él. La madre de Elizabeth, Claire, agravó con el paso de los años hasta que murió cuando la joven tenía apenas quince años. Siempre le relataban la historia de cómo su padre había traicionado gravemente a S.H.I.E.L.D. y a Nick Fury, y esto la incentivó a postularse como agente. Ella quería demostrarles al director y a todos los demás que ella nunca sería capaz de hacer lo que su padre hizo, les demostraría lealtad y quizá hasta pudiese hacer algo mucho más grande y valioso. Pero todavía no sabía qué podía ser, ni lo sabría en un largo tiempo.

Con toda la historia pasando delante sus ojos ya ni se acordaba que aún Loki platicaba. El sonido del silencio la hizo reaccionar y vio que el príncipe la miraba pensativo.

– Así que ese es tu pasado, ¿no Lizzie? Interesante… – se quedó observándola por un momento, pero en su rostro no había ni pizca de sagacidad, en cambio, la miraba con compasión. Sabía su debilidad, tenía la oportunidad perfecta en sus narices, pero no actuó. No podría, no contra aquella traumada y frágil muchacha. Era la primera vez que tenía piedad con alguien. La aludida se resignó de que Loki había entrado en sus pensamientos, y se sentía tan desalentada que no haría nada para impedírselo.

– No te atrevas a tenerme lástima por eso… – respondió con voz débil que casi sonó como un ruego.

– No te tengo lástima. Al final, ¿por qué tendría lástima por mí mismo? – sonrió con amabilidad. Era una hermosa sonrisa, mucho mejor que las anteriores que la chica había visto. Ella también sonrió y no se dijeron nada más. Estaba claro, era evidente que, muy en el fondo, eran similares, y por ende, ninguno de los dos tendría su corazón congelado.


	5. Radioactivo

_Capítulo V_

_Radioactivo_

Las sesiones de vigilancia ya se habían convertido en una especie de encuentro diario, Lizzie llegaba puntual a la hora y ella y Loki se quedaban hablando por horas, sobre temas tontos y sin sentido alguno. Poco a poco, ambos iban conociéndose mutuamente y llegaron a ser muy buenos amigos. El semidios nunca había experimentado algo igual, especialmente con una humana. Cada día era el día más importante solo con la presencia de la chica, cuando ella se iba al terminar la jornada, se sentía afligido y vacío. Y era algo mutuo, pues la mortal sentía exactamente lo mismo, aunque ella tenía también a Steve, que la hacía sentir lo mismo, pero de manera absolutamente diferente.

– ¿Adónde vas? Ten cuidado o arrollarás a más de uno – le sonrió a la apurada chica, tomándola por la cintura, evitando a que tropezara con María Hill, que agradeció al capitán con una mirada un tanto… ¿inapropiada?

– Espera, espera, espera… _Time out _– hizo el gesto con las manos – ¿desde cuándo tú y María "Indiscreta" se miran así? – protestó verdaderamente molesta y siguiendo con la mirada a la atractiva agente mientras se alejaba.

– ¿Mirarnos cómo? No la miré de mala manera, si a eso te refieres – respondió con timidez.

– Pero ella a ti sí, y eso no me gusta – cruzó los brazos furiosa.

– ¿Qué habría de malo en invitarla a cenar alguna vez? – preguntó inocentemente. Parecía que lo había preguntado un niño de cinco años.

– ¿A cenar? ¡Ella no quiere "cenar" contigo, STEVEN! ¿Sabes qué? Eres tan inocente y tierno que no quiero arruinarte, así que solamente aléjate de ella y ya, ¿sí?

– ¿Steven? Así estarás de molesta…

– ¡Lo estoy! – gruñó, pero Steve se sintió reprimido y repuso – Con ella, claro… es que no quiero que te haga daño. No tienes idea de la reputación que se ha hecho esa indeseable mujer, y no quiero que tú seas otra de sus víctimas – le dirigió una mirada de disculpa al rubio, y éste sonrió de lo tierna y a la vez fuerte que podía ser esa voluble chica.

– No te preocupes, tengo mis ojos puestos en alguien más – le sonrió, pues, literalmente, tenía sus "ojos puestos" en ella. Era algo que no podía controlar y mucho menos desaparecer. Él estaba loco por ella, porque solo ella podía hacerlo sentir tan grandiosamente feliz, ella pudiese controlarlo si quisiera, puesto que él sabía que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

– Me alegro – respondió sonriente – Creo… creo que yo también – ante tal revelación, el corazón del joven se aceleró con rapidez y una ola de optimismo lo invadió – Bueno, tengo que marcharme, Loki me espera. ¡Hablamos luego! – gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo y tropezando a todo aquel que estuviese a, mínimo, un metro de distancia.

Mientras bajaba a la celda, algo extraño la atrajo. En uno de los laboratorios subterráneos, donde Stark y el Dr. Banner trabajaban para ubicar el Teseracto, una luz azul celeste la fascinó. Una luz parecida a la del reactor de Tony, pero mucho más brillante e intensa. No era la del cetro de Loki, que era del mismo tono, sino la de un minúsculo cubito sostenido en un soporte universal. Nunca había visto al hipercubo en persona, pero podría jurar que era ese, o al menos una parte de él. Sabía que no debía estar allí, sabía que no debía acercarse, pero algo en ella la alentó a hacerlo. Una motivación repentina, pero no era solamente por mero impulso, sentía que debía hacerlo por el bien de alguien más y de sí misma. Todo ocurrió muy rápido: Lizzie se alejó bruscamente del cubo, pensando en lo estúpido que sería si hiciera lo que quería hacer. Al llegar a la puerta, se detuvo y miró el cubo intrigada e indecisa. Caminó muy rápido hasta él y cayó estruendosamente debido a la explosión. Un frío punzante se expandió desde su mano derecha a todo su cuerpo. Era como si grandes cantidades de nitrógeno corrieran por sus venas, arrollando todo a su paso. El oxígeno pareció extinguirse de la habitación, trató de sofocar sus gritos de dolor para que nadie pudiese escucharla, pero parecía una tarea imposible. Retorciéndose en el suelo, los espasmos hacían que sus huesos resonaran y sus músculos se contrajeran. Después de un largo rato, se sintió un poco menos asfixiada, se arrastró hacia la puerta y se apoyó de la manilla para levantarse. El laboratorio estaba intacto, no había rastros de estallido alguno. Miró con sorpresa como un líquido celeste corría por sus venas, y a través de su piel se destacaba. El color desapareció de inmediato y sus venas volvieron a su color original.

Inestable y apenas consiguiendo caminar, se dirigió a la celda donde el semidios la esperaba. Al verlo, se sintió un poco mejor, pero no del todo. Se derrumbó en la silla de siempre, exhausta, pero aparentando estar como normalmente estaba.

– Llegas tarde – estaba de espaldas a la puerta, y habló en un tono más grave del usual. Luego giró y vio que la chica apenas podía sostenerse – ¿Qué te pasó? – exclamó con genuina preocupación. Se acercó al muro de cristal y apoyó ambas manos contra este, como si al hacerlo este pudiera desaparecer o pudiese atravesarlo mediante su magia, ahora anulada.

– No me pasa nada, estoy bien – trató de sonar lo más convincente que pudo, pero estaba demasiado débil para siquiera respirar.

– ¿Acaso me tomas por ingenuo? ¡Por supuesto que no estás bien! – gritó con voz ahogada, casi como un casi inaudible sollozo – Deberías ir a un sanador en este instante.

– ¿Sanador? – recordó que Loki no conocía la palabra "doctor" y rió para sus adentros – Estoy bien, de verdad – un intento de sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, nada persuasiva.

– No, no lo estás.

– ¿Desde cuándo te preocupo tanto?, ¿acaso no soy otra humana más que debe "arrodillarse ante ti"? – imitó el tono del semidios, el sarcasmo salió perfecto y ambos sonrieron.

– Me preocupas porque… porque… – las palabras no podían salir, aunque quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, simplemente no salían.

– No tienes por qué decirlo… yo… yo también – dijo algo apenada. Ambos sonrieron de oreja a oreja, mirándose con ternura. Se sentían plenos y felices, como siempre imaginaron estarlo.


	6. Control

_Capítulo VI_

_Control_

Estaba amaneciendo y, los rayos solares se filtraban por la diminuta ventana de la habitación. Elizabeth estaba despierta, viendo la hermosa escena. No durmió en toda la noche, pues había descubierto una nueva cualidad en sí, que aunque la aterraba, también le agradaba. Resultaba que, el accidente que tuvo en el laboratorio pasados unos días, había tenido un efecto en ella, un peculiar y atractivo efecto: el líquido celeste, que ahora parecía una febril luz corriendo por su sangre, podía dominarlo y elegir cuándo podía relucir. A veces, cuando conversaba con Loki y se emocionaba mucho, sus venas comenzaban a aclararse y a tornarse fluorescentes. Con cautela, ella disimulaba con las mangas largas de su uniforme y siempre pensaba en reprimir esta irradiación, ya que si el hombre lo veía, se preocuparía, y ella jamás quisiera inquietarlo con semejantes tonterías. Estuvo toda la noche practicando, hasta que pudo dominarlo. Se sentía satisfecha, porque ya no tendría que esforzarse para detenerlo cada vez que experimentaba una emoción muy fuerte.

Últimamente Steve se veía mucho con Natasha Romanoff, "La viuda negra", ya que se hicieron amigos cercanos. Sentía que con ella podía compartir sus sentimientos con respecto a Lizzie y que no lo juzgaría. Esto era recíproco, ya que ella compartía las inquietudes y emociones que sentía por el joven Clint Barton, o "Hawkeye". Era como una especie de terapia, donde podían expresar todo lo que sentían y a la vez, tener el apoyo de un buen amigo. Todos veían esta naciente relación entre ellos como un romance, incluida Lizzie, y le alegraba mucho la idea, aunque el capitán le hubo negado la información más de una vez. Blackthorne había sido lentamente incluida en el grupo de los vengadores, por la influencia de su mejor amigo, aunque no demasiado. Solo llegaba a saludar al grupo mientras trabajaban, y de vez en cuando, ella y Natasha se quedaban a molestar a Steve, que no le disgustaba esto en lo absoluto.

Loki, al contrario de Elizabeth, se sentía atormentado y confundido por varios aspectos de su vida. Se preguntaba muchas cosas con respecto a él, a Elizabeth y a su hogar. Él tramaba un perverso plan para gobernar la Tierra, con el uso del no localizado Teseracto, pero ¿cómo podía destruir la tierra de la joven que amaba?, ¿cómo podía seguir con sus planes y acabar los sueños y esperanzas de esa maravillosa mujer?, ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel y despiadado?, ¿era eso posible en un hombre o, en su caso, semidios? Tras darle muchas vueltas al asunto, se quedó petrificado con lo que se le acababa de sobrevenir, no podía creer que esa fuese la solución a sus problemas, no quería hacerse tal daño a sí mismo. Pero, era la única opción, era la única esperanza para que su Lizzie pudiese vivir en paz la vida humana que debía y siempre debió tener.

– ¡Hola! – gritó la chica con entusiasmo al ver al prisionero – Te dije que hoy sí llegaría temprano, ¿lo ves? – señaló exageradamente el reloj que llevaba en la mano izquierda. Al ver que él no le respondió con su típica sonrisa, ella se sorprendió – ¿Qué tienes?.. ¿Dije algo?

– No has sido tú, Elizabeth – respondió con el tono más frío y cortante que la chica le había escuchado desde hacía varias semanas – Tenemos que hablar.

– ¿De qué? – le lanzó una furtiva mirada de desconfianza. Temía que algo terrible iba a suceder.

– De nosotros… de mí, en realidad – con un grueso nudo en la garganta, Loki trató de que su voz no se quebrara y delatara lo débil y abatido que en realidad se sentía – No quiero que vuelvas a hacer mi vigilancia. No te quiero aquí, eres un estorbo monumental y no esperes a que alguien como yo pueda tener alguna especie de relación con alguien como tú. Esto nunca debió pasar, nunca debí permitir que te acercaras tanto. Fue mi error, lo reconozco. Sé que tú tampoco quieres estar aquí y lo comprendo, porque siento absolutamente lo mismo – poco a poco los ojos de la joven empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. No podía creer que estuviese diciendo esas palabras – Pretendamos que esto nunca pasó, que esto fue un lejano recuerdo del pasado del que nos sentiremos agradecidos por no haber continuado. Esto entre nosotros traerá más consecuencias que beneficios y confío en que lo entenderás.

– ¿Esto es… es… en serio… de verdad… me… dejarás así? – rompió en lentos y amargos sollozos.

– Sí, es en serio. Fue un placer conocerte, Elizabeth Blackthorne, pero no pertenecemos a los mismos mundos y jamás lo haremos. Espero que comprendas que yo…

– ¿Que… comprenda?, ¿QUE COMPRENDA?, ¡¿COMPRENDER QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ ME DEJARÁS ASÍ COMO ASÍ?! ¡NO! ¡No lo comprendo! – explotó en llanto la chica, que con exagerados gestos caminaba en largas zancadas por la sala.

– Pienso que deberías calmarte ya, Elizabeth… – replicó con paciencia y frialdad.

– ¡No me calmaré! ¿Es que no lo entiendes, Loki? ¡ Yo te amo!, ¡te amo y no pienso dejarte ir! – le gritó con furia al semidios, que estaba de pie mirando como la chica enloquecía, inmutable, insensible – Por favor… por favor… no me hagas esto… no nos hagas esto… – rogó sollozando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ella nunca lo habría hecho por nadie, era demasiado fuerte y orgullosa, pero aquel despiadado príncipe era su más latente debilidad.

– ¿"Nos"?, ¿en plural? Lo siento, querida. Yo jamás te he amado y jamás lo haré – hizo un intento de sonrisa perspicaz, pero ni siquiera él se lo creía – Nunca podría amar a una débil e inútil humana obsoleta como tú… – se giró y le dio la espalda a la desvencijada muchacha, que aún no podía digerir la información.

– ¿Disculpa, Blackthorne? – una sedosa voz femenina la hizo reaccionar. Era María Hill, que con una sonrisa de suficiencia la miraba con desprecio y vergüenza – Este es mi turno ahora. Tienes que irte – ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de responderle a la mujer con el buen puñetazo que se merecía, solamente miró una última vez como Loki estaba de espaldas a ella, inmóvil y salió precipitadamente por la puerta.

Natasha y Steve hablaban en la sala de "Asuntos Internos", donde solían reunirse para hablar sobre sus desamores. Al joven se le había ocurrido llevarle un poco de helado a Lizzie y, tal vez, invitarla a cenar el día siguiente. Se sentía entusiasmado y optimista. Cuando salió de las cocinas, con dos gigantescas tazas repletas de helado de vainilla, se aseguró de repasar todo lo que le diría a la chica. Tocó la puerta y una desconocida y debilitada voz femenina le pidió que pasara adelante; allí estaba la joven, acostada en su cama, arropada de pies a cabeza y llorando con desconsuelo. Aquella imagen alertó y preocupó al capitán de manera tal que se quedó inerte y no se atrevió a decir una palabra. La afligida se sentó en la cama y allí el joven pudo notar cuan demacrada estaba en realidad: su cabello estaba despeinado, su piel más pálida de lo usual y unas oscuras ojeras rodeaban sus hermosos, y ahora hinchados, ojos café.

– ¿Qué tal, Steve'O? – soltó una sonrisa débil que no le agradó al chico, y después de detallarla al fin encontró la voz para hablar.

– ¿Qué… qué te pasó? – dijo con voz entrecortada por el asombro e inmediatamente dejó los helados en una pequeña mesita de noche. Se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó instintivamente. La chica empezó a llorar dolorosamente sobre su pecho.

– Él no me ama, Steve. Nunca lo hizo… y yo… y yo como una tonta… yo sí lo amo… demasiado, tal vez… – apenas se le pudo entender lo que dijo, por sus intensos gimoteos. El joven sintió que un balde de agua fría le cayó encima, comenzó a respirar muy lento y trató de pensar que no escuchó lo que acababa de oír.

– ¿Amar?, ¿a quién? – preguntó con la más remota esperanza de que dijera su nombre.

– A Loki… – lo miró con ojos culpables y él se limitó a suspirar. Asintió para darle a entender a la afligida que le daba su apoyo, y la misma se aferró a él con aún más fuerza. Por primera vez, Steve no se estremeció ni se contentó de tenerla tan cerca de sí, sino que lo desesperanzó y lo deprimió más de lo que él jamás hubiese esperado – Es una locura, ¿no?

– No, no. Nunca se decide de quién enamorarse, ¿no es así? Tú no lo decidiste, no es tu culpa.

– No, no lo decidí. Pero me hubiese encantado haber decidido que era una estupidez enamorarme de semejante patán – dijo secándose sus lágrimas con las muñecas – Pero no importa, estaré bien. Soy fuerte, esto no es nada.

– Ésa es mi chica – besó la frente de la triste muchacha y se quedaron abrazados por horas. A pesar de todo, había cierto consuelo en Steve: aunque nunca podría ser suya, como él quisiera, siempre estaría allí para ella, como su más fiel y entrañable amigo.


	7. El Héroe

_Capítulo VII_

_El Héroe_

Lizzie dormía plácidamente en su habitación a plena luz del sol, siendo el segundo día que no salía de la cama. Alrededor del mediodía, Steve iba y la despertaba con ternura, llevándole un desayuno que, ya en horario de almuerzo, ella le agradecía con un gentil abrazo fraternal. Estando en su cama, aún medio adormecida, se despertó a causa de un alboroto en los pasillos. Alarmada, se colocó su uniforme, por primera vez en días, y salió para averiguar la razón. El ambiente en los corredores estaba más agitado del habitual, e instintivamente, se dirigió a la sala de "Asuntos Internos", donde seguramente encontraría la respuesta a la gran pregunta: ¿Qué demonios sucedía? En el trayecto, notó que parte de la nave estaba destruida y quemada, como si una gran explosión hubiese pasado mientras ella estaba en los brazos de Morfeo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que no se diera cuenta de semejante suceso?, ¿no sentir una explosión? Eso era demasiado. Había varios agentes que estaban heridos, otros, lamentablemente muertos. Todos llevaban rasguños y moretones, renqueando hacia la enfermería. Esto la llevó al límite, se apresuró para llegar lo más rápido que sus pies podían ir. Fury gritaba improperios, y de los mismos, solamente se podían distinguir las palabras "arma", "escape", y "Coulson". Le daba vueltas a la sala en grandes zancadas, mientras hablaba, los demás estaban sentados alrededor de la gran mesa, con muy mala estampa. Todos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, incluso Stark, que siempre se destacaba por ser el más alegre y enérgico de todos. Él, en especial, parecía el más dolido y desesperanzado, esto no le dio buena impresión a la chica, que comenzó a imaginarse lo peor. Nick giró y vio a la muchacha, cuya expresión expresaba exactamente lo que no podía preguntar, debido a los nervios. "Coulson… falleció. Y Loki se ha escapado", dijo con voz grave y algo débil. Un grito ahogado, acompañado de varias lágrimas, vino de la muchacha, que no pudo creer lo que oyó. Coulson muerto, y Loki fugitivo… Sí, era más información de la que se esperaba y de la que podía procesar. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas y comenzó a marearse, Steve era el único que sabía por qué. Este le ofreció su asiento, el más cercano a la puerta, en el que se derrumbó y comenzó a hiperventilar. ¿Sería posible? Oh, no, esperaba que no. ¿Acaso Loki tendría algo que ver con la muerte de su compañero?, ¿si era el culpable, lo seguiría amando con tanto fervor?, ¿cambiarían las cosas debido a esto? Ciertamente, tenía más preguntas que respuestas, y solo podía encontrar el consuelo que necesitaba en los azules ojos del capitán, que trataban de calmarla. El gesto de decepción en su rostro era imborrable, lo que hizo sentirse a la chica aún peor.

Ciertamente, toda la situación era agobiante, que hizo que la muchacha no volviera a la realidad en un buen rato. Cuando lo hizo, se percató de ciertas cosas: Sabía que Clint Barton estaba fuera de la misión, pero resultaba que estaba bajo un raro hechizo hipnótico de su amado. Sí, otra razón para odiarlo aún más. Bruce Banner no estaba en la nave, porque se había transformado en "Hulk" y Thor fue expulsado en la celda de máxima seguridad de Loki, por un truco que este le jugó. Allí sí que empezó a aborrecerlo, y mucho. Entonces él la engañó como una tonta, todas las cosas hermosas que le había dicho eran mentiras y más mentiras. Había utilizado a uno de sus compañeros, había provocado al sensible Banner para que se transformase, había expulsado de la nave a su propio hermano y, tal vez, había asesinado al buen e inocente Coulson. Oh, definitivamente esto sobrepasaba las barreras del odio y la aberración, lo que sentía era verdadera repulsión y furia contra aquel al que alguna vez amó. No sabía qué hacer, su mundo estaba completamente de cabeza, tanto así que ni siquiera Steve podía hacer algo para calmarla. Sus temblores empeoraron, ya no tenía suficiente agua en el cuerpo, pues casi toda la había sudado, el oxígeno se estaba extinguiendo y tenía que hacer algo para tranquilizarse de inmediato, pues en sus venas estaba empezando a entreverse el color celeste fluorescente que, por nada del mundo, Fury debía saber qué era. Lo más lógico que podía hacer era largarse de allí, de la forma más rápida y sigilosa que pudiera… pero no resultó como esperaba. Con gran estrépito, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se dirigió a su habitación. Steve la siguió. Cuando llegó, la alcoba estaba desordenada, escuchaba gritos provenientes del baño. Lizzie estaba furiosa, partiendo, rompiendo y derrumbando todo lo que estaba a su paso. Su expresión de ira le causó un gran impacto al chico, que jamás se hubiese imaginado verla así. Sus ojos cafés llameaban desorbitados, unos gruñidos estridentes provenían de su garganta y lanzaba los objetos con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía. Luego, se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que Rogers la miraba con perplejidad: se acercó a él, con rapidez, para darle un abrazo y este, todavía asustado, dio un paso atrás instintivamente. Al ver que la chica comenzó a sentirse mal, la abrazó muy fuerte y esta se echó a llorar sobre su musculoso pecho.

– No sabía… que él era… era capaz de… de… – su voz salía a medias, ya que los sollozos se atravesaban en su faringe.

– No quiero sonar presumido, pero… siempre te dije que no confiaba en él, ¿o no? – la chica asintió, derrotada – Pero nunca me esperé algo como esto.

– Y se pondrá aún peor – una voz femenina resonó en el cuartito. Natasha se estaba colocando varias armas de fuego en su cinturón – Loki abrió un portal, que está trayendo aquí a unas criaturas de quién sabe dónde y debemos actuar ya. Debes prepararte, Steve.

– Muy bien, enseguida voy – contestó, la "Viuda negra" asintió una vez y siguió de largo – Bueno, trata de cuidarte, ¿está bien? Si… si no llego vivo, yo…

– ¡No digas eso! No, no lo digas – se alarmó la joven – No morirás, nadie morirá… – una idea llegó a su mente, que aunque no muy buena, era la única opción más favorable que luchar en una batalla contra adversarios inmensurablemente mejores y más peligrosos que "Los Vengadores" – Hablaré con Loki – el capitán la miró incrédulo – Sí, le pediré que cierre el portal, él seguro sabrá que lo que está haciendo está mal, y con suerte…

– ¿Estás loca? Él no te escuchará, ¿no te acabas de dar cuenta de lo que es capaz de hacer? Nadie le hará cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera tú – fue la primera vez que le había hablado en un tono fuerte y determinante a la chica, que se quedó sorprendida y un poco reprendida, ya que aquello sonó como un genuino regaño, de esos que los padres dan cuando sus hijos irresponsables no les quieren obedecer – Es demasiado arriesgado, quiero que estés segura, a salvo… No quiero que ese ser despreciable te vuelva a lastimar, ¿no lo entiendes? Él te usó, nunca te quiso y nunca te querrá. Solo te vio como una posibilidad de salir de allí, como su llave a la libertad. ¡No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta!, es tan evidente…

– Probablemente, pero yo no lo veo así. Sé que puedo convencerlo, lo sé, Steve. Puedo hacerlo – trató de persuadir al joven, que se rehusaba de dejarla hacer algo tan imprudente – ¿Entonces, esto es todo?, ¿así terminarán las cosas?, ¿yo, aquí sentada, tomándome un cafecito, mientras ustedes luchan a muerte con una amenaza que todos saben que es demasiado peligrosa, incluso para ustedes? No, no, estás demente si piensas que me quedaré aquí de brazos cruzados. De alguna manera, soy responsable del escape de Loki. En un nivel, muy subconsciente, siento que es mi único deber el de tratar de reparar esto. Nadie más podrá hacerlo, salvo yo. No sé por qué tengo tanta confianza, pero sé que puedo hacerlo. Por favor, Steve, confía en mí así como confías en tus soldados. No te fallaré, no le fallaré a Fury y tampoco al resto del planeta. ¿Qué dices? – preguntó esperanzada.

– Que no – respondió otra voz, una demasiado furiosa y colérica para ser la del capitán. Nick estaba en la puerta, de brazos cruzados, sin poder creer la inmadurez y atolondramiento de aquellas palabras – De ninguna manera harás algo parecido, ni siquiera lo sueñes.

– Señor, sé que puedo hacerlo. Solo debe tener un poco de fe y verá que sí…

– No irás a ningún lado, Blackthorne. Es demasiado para ti, no podrías ni con la mitad de algo como esto. Eres una niña todavía.

– ¿Una niña? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Puedo con esto y con mucho más! – chilló furiosa.

– Bueno, ¿qué tal si aumentamos la apuesta? Si llegas a siquiera pensar en meterte en esto, te despediré.

– No será necesario, pues renuncio – bramó impotente, quitándose del pecho la pequeña placa que la identificaba como una agente oficial de S.H.I.E.L.D. Rogers no podía reaccionar ante tal escena, Fury estaba sorprendido y molesto. Lizzie, después de haber dejado claras sus intenciones de rebelarse, salió el cuarto y tomó uno de los chalecos paracaídas de emergencias que había en los pasillos. La compuerta principal de la nave estaba descompuesta y abierta en su totalidad, sabía lo que debía hacer. Cuando llegó al borde, se giró para ver a su amigo una vez más, y con un beso distante y un "te quiero" silencioso, se lanzó hacia el abismo.

Era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso. ¿Rebelarse ante el mismísimo Nick Fury? Ni en sus más locos sueños. El viento que chocaba contra su rostro se llevó sus temores y dudas, se sentía cada vez más confiada y valiente… pero no duró mucho. Los edificios parecían más cercanos, y para empeorar las cosas, la correa para accionar el paracaídas se había trabado. Caer desde la altura de la que había saltado y descender en tal velocidad, con el más mínimo golpe, moriría en cuestión de segundos. Pues, sí, aparentemente era el fin... Había sacrificado su trabajo, su vida, todas sus energías y esperanzas, para morir sin tener idea de dónde podría estar Loki, y ni siquiera pudo decirle todas las cosas horribles que pensaba de él. No podía confrontarlo, gritarle y golpearlo con fuerza, como tanto deseaba hacerlo en aquellos momentos. No le quedó otra opción que abrazar la idea de morir, la idea de no volver a despertar para decirle lo mucho que quería a Steve, de demostrarle a Stark que, a pesar de todo, él siempre le cayó bien, y mucho menos para saber la realidad de su fallecido padre. La azotea de un edificio se hizo cada vez más nítida y sólida, y por supuesto, mortal. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, para ver si el dolor se aminoraría de esa manera, y algo muy interesante ocurrió. Morir no se sentía para nada como lo había esperado. Una fuerte presión en el estómago, una brisa fuerte y cálida, y la sensación de volar… volar… ¿volar?... Oh, sí, volar… Eso no estaba nada bien, no podía ser normal. Abrió sus ojos, extrañada, y algo rubio y fino comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz. Era cabello, un lacio y rubio cabello. Estaba en los brazos del dios del trueno, descendiendo con lentitud y serenidad a la tierra firme. De repente sintió la presión de la gravedad, estaba en el suelo. Los exageradamente musculosos brazos de Thor dejaron de sostenerla y este se dejó ver el rostro por primera vez. Había una ruda y tosca belleza en sus masculinas facciones, sus ojos azules estaban concentrados detallando el estado físico de la chica, comprobando si no le faltaba alguna pieza. Sí, estaba entera, sana y salva. Se tomó un segundo para observar todo su alrededor, así pues, la ciudad de Nueva York definitivamente había perdido su encanto en tan solo unos cuantos minutos. La destrucción había llegado hasta los más ínfimos rincones, las explosiones ensordecían, al igual que el sonido de las naves de los _chitauri. _Había personas que corrían a esconderse, desesperados. Los Vengadores se dispersaron y cada quien luchaba como podía, aunque resultaba imposible poder vencer a estas criaturas, ya que llevaban una gran ventaja en número y armamento. Sí, las pocas esperanzas que tenía poco a poco parecían esfumarse.

– Sé cuales son tus intenciones, hija de Frederick. Tienes mi apoyo, debes hacerlo entrar en razón. Haz lo que no pude hacer yo – señaló con la cabeza la torre Stark, de la cual se desprendía un incandescente rayo, que estaba abriendo, poco a poco, el famoso portal. Se veía mucho más espeluznante y soberbio de lo que se imaginaba, eso era malo, muy malo.

– Deséame suerte – le dijo mientras se alejaba hacia su destino – Y, por cierto, lindo cabello – el dios rió entre dientes, pues no era momento para chistes.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el último piso de la edificación y la primera imagen que vislumbró fue la de Loki sosteniendo del cuello a Tony, lanzándolo luego por la ventana. Accionó sin pensarlo, por puro impulso, se abalanzó sobre el semidios gritándole improperios incomprensibles debido a los gruñidos. Él, completamente sorprendido, no le reclamó nada, pues sabía que tenía todo el derecho de hacer eso y mucho más.

– ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PRETENDES?, ¿ACASO QUIERES MATARNOS A TODOS, PARA TU PURA DIVERSIÓN Y ENTRETENIMIENTO?, ¿QUÉ CLASE DE SER PUEDE SER TAN INHUMANO, INSENSIBLE Y RUIN? ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE PUDE CONFIAR EN TI, QUE PUDE CEER QUE PODÍAS CAMBIAR! ¡TÚ JAMÁS… JAMÁS..! – gritó mientras lo golpeaba con fuerza en los brazos y el estómago, descargando toda su furia.

– ¡Lizzie! Yo… yo… ¡Por favor, cálmate! – la sostuvo por los hombros y la sacudió – Evidentemente, no te he dicho toda la verdad…

– ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LO HAS HECHO, SANGUINARIO DESPRECIABLE!

– Cálmate, por favor… Escúchame… – casi le rogó – Lo lamento, de verdad lo siento. No tenía idea del poder el Teseracto, yo… no lo puedo detener… aunque quisiera, yo…

– ¡Ni siquiera intentes excusarte! Tú y solamente tú eres el responsable de todo este desastre. Si esta ciudad se destruye, si este planeta se destruye, será tu culpa, Loki... – Una mirada de disculpa se posó sobre ella, a la cual le fue bastante difícil resistirse. Si quería salvar al mundo, había una sola cosa que podía hacer: intentar persuadir al Dios del Engaño, una tarea no muy sencilla. Suspiró y trató de ordenar las palabras correctas – Yo sé que no eres así, hay bondad en ti, eso lo sé, Loki. Eres bueno, y sé que no quieres hacer esto, destruir mi hogar… Y tú puedes cambiarlo. Puedes detener esto y parar con toda esta locura.

– ¡Mírate, diciendo disparates sin sentido! Eso es imposible, Elizabeth. Ya es muy tarde – dijo en tono de arrepentimiento.

– No, no lo es. Yo sé que puedes, Loki. Sé que quieres ser un héroe – se acercó a él, que comenzó a caminar hacia la terraza, nada convencido del "discurso motivacional" de la chica, que estaba ya demasiado desesperada como para distraerse de su meta final. Concentrada, decidió intentarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez, el semidios estaba demasiado colérico y confundido – Loki, yo…

– ¡Ya te dije que no puedo! – con un gesto furioso, un poco exagerado, lanzó su cetro, que se clavó en una especie de campo de fuerza que protegía al hipercubo. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, puesto que, ahí, en sus narices, estaba la respuesta de todos los problemas que se avecinaban. Era definitivo, podía darle fin a todo el caos. Una sonrisa ladeada iluminó el rostro del príncipe, que reveló todas las cosas buenas que Blackthorne vislumbró en él desde el principio.

– Sé el héroe que yo siempre supe que eras, Loki – su corazón comenzó a latir con descontrol, a pesar de todas las cosas terribles que había hecho, simplemente no podía dejar de amarlo. Este la miró con toda la alegría que jamás había sentido en toda su vida, y sin poder controlarlo, se lanzó sobre ella, besando esos carnosos labios, aliviando ese implacable deseo que tuvo en el momento en que la conoció. No podían sentirse más dichosos, incluso en una situación tan catastrófica como aquella. Las explosiones y disparos no cesaban, pero eso no los detuvo. Había llegado el momento, Loki haría algo que jamás se habría propuesto: salvaría a la Tierra del caos que él mismo desató. Se acercó con cautela a la fuente de poder, que desprendía una especie de energía, demasiado potente, que lo hacía retroceder. Ni él mismo hubiese podido describir lo dificultoso que era poder llegar hasta el pequeño cubo. Luego de varios fallos, tomó el largo mango dorado y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas. El sonido que esto emitía, que parecía a la de un cristal reforzado quebrándose, ensordecía por momentos al semidios, pero esto no lo hizo contenerse. Una explosión los separó a ambos, dejando al nuevo héroe caer lentamente hacia la selva de cemento. La chica, tras recuperarse de los fuertes mareos, bajó con mucha prisa, para revisar si Loki estaba bien. En efecto, todos lo aplaudían y vitoreaban, incluyendo los mismos Vengadores. Miles de personas salían de bancos, tiendas y cafeterías, solo para ver el rostro de "El Salvador". A pesar de lo mucho que disfrutaba de toda la atención, el príncipe tenía otras cosas en mente. Buscaba un rostro en específico en toda la multitud, uno que, lamentablemente, no se dignaba a aparecer. Esto no lo calmó demasiado. Las mujeres que lo rodeaban, pidiéndole fotografías y autógrafos, no lo dejaban caminar, tratando de tocarlo, abrazarlo, o tener alguna pieza de su indumentaria. Una de las muchas admiradoras, logró tener suficiente cercanía con el agasajado, la cual aprovechó al máximo cuando envolvió sus brazos en su cuello, casi haciéndole caer.

– Más te vale que te alejes, él ya está ocupado – una potente voz provino de sus espaldas. Lizzie ya tenía sus puños bien preparados, en caso de que tuviera que necesitarlos. Su gesto y postura ruda espantaron a la mujer, liberando a Loki, que no pudo aguantar ni un minuto más, y volvió a besar a su humana favorita en toda la faz del universo.


	8. La huésped

_Capítulo VIII_

_La huésped _

El apasionado beso provocó cierto descontento en las mujeres, que ya le habían puesto el ojo al semidios, debido a lo hipnotizante y atractivo que era. Su fama había aumentado en los últimos minutos, casi opacando la labor de los Vengadores, que también jugaban a ser estrellas de Hollywood. Repentinamente, llegó Nick Fury, para bajarlos a la Tierra. Por supuesto, como todos se lo imaginaban, tenía planes de encarcelar a Loki por todos sus crímenes, pero su hermano, Thor, insistió en trasladarlo de vuelta a casa, para llevarlo ante la justicia, donde Odín, el Padre de Todos y rey de Asgard, dictaría su sentencia. Su acto memorable no convenció demasiado al emparchado, lo único que esto hizo fue que el príncipe no viajara de vuelta a casa esposado, como el peligroso criminal que lo consideraba. Antes del esperado transporte, vinieron las despedidas.

Eso era todo, el fin. Cada quien iría por su lado y vivirían sus vidas, tal y como eran antes. Esto no animaba demasiado a Lizzie, que definitivamente no quería regresar a su pequeño departamento, y mucho menos a trabajar en el mostrador de aquella anticuada y casi abandonada discotienda en Brooklyn, que era el trabajo anterior al de ser agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Stark y Banner comenzaron a construir mil planes sobre nuevas máquinas de alta tecnología, cuyo propósito no quisieron revelar a nadie. Natasha regresaría a Rusia, donde tenía una misión aún por completar. Clint estaba pensando seriamente en tomarse unas vacaciones en una isla paradisíaca, y Steve… bueno, él solamente volvería a la realidad, una en la que ya no estaba en la época de Red Skull y en la que aún tendría que aprender a acostumbrarse a los avances tecnológicos.

Todos tomarían caminos separados, eso no le gustaba para nada a la chica. Después de todo, ya se había habituado a la presencia constante del equipo y sin duda alguna, los iba a extrañar. Pero especialmente a una persona, al enjuiciado. No sabía si volvería a verlo jamás, no sabía si iba a ser lo mismo que con Jane Foster, que cada cierto tiempo, (demasiado tiempo), Thor bajaba a Midgard, pasaba una tarde con ella, y luego regresaba a su hogar. Pero con Loki sería absolutamente distinto, era lógico que no dejarían a un prisionero visitar gente a su antojo, mucho menos a una humana. No podía creer que después de todo, no volvería a saber más nada de él, nunca jamás. Oh, no, eso no podía pasar. Debía de haber alguna forma de solucionar eso… y tuvo una idea.

Todos se reunieron en una plaza, no demasiado concurrida, para el teletransporte. Thor se despidió de sus compañeros, a los cuales iba a echar mucho de menos. Y Loki… bueno, solo se dedicó a quedarse inmóvil en el lugar en donde Heimdall los enviaría a su reino, con gesto inmutable. No estaba de ánimos para despedidas cordiales, él tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, entre ellas, el hecho de probablemente nunca volver a ver al potencial amor de su vida. A él tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de despedirse de ella para siempre, pero no había otra opción. Elizabeth estaba charlando con todos, especialmente con Thor, que parecía complacido y sonriente. Se dieron un abrazo entre risas, lo que despertó cierta malicia en el hermano menor, que miraba la escena desde lejos. Luego, la que parecía despedirse era ella, de todos y cada uno de los presentes, dejando lo mejor para el final.

– Steve'O, tengo que decirte algo… – tomó las manos del capitán con gentileza, este se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

– Claro, lo que sea.

– Creo que esta será la última vez que nos veamos… Bueno, al menos en un tiempo, trataré de sobornar a Heimdall o algo, algún plan se me ocurrirá.

– ¿A Heimdall?.. ¿Acaso tú..? – preguntó incrédulo y casi sin voz.

– ¿Me voy con ellos? Sí, eso parece – respondió sonriente, pero Rogers definitivamente no estaba igual. De todas las cosas que se esperaba que dijera, esto no figuraba en la lista. ¿Irse de la Tierra, literalmente, sin tener algún tipo de plan o permiso?, ¿abandonar todo aquello que conocía solo por pasar más tiempo con un completo extraño? De todos sus actos impulsivos, este terminantemente era el más arriesgado. Incluso más arriesgado que lanzarse al vacío de una nave a miles de metros de altura, mientras que había un tiroteo masivo alrededor. Sus músculos se tensaron, y sintió que corría fuego por todas sus extremidades. Estaba furioso, verdaderamente colérico, pero un sentimiento mucho más grande se llevaba la atención: melancolía. Aparentemente no se despediría solo de Thor y su tonto hermano, también de la chica de sus sueños – Pues, todavía no es definitivo. Odín debe autorizarlo, pero estoy segura de que lo hará. De todas formas, Thor ya se encargará de eso. Me lo prometió.

– ¡Vaya! Yo… yo… estoy muy feliz por ti… por ambos – una sonrisa forzada se dibujó en sus rosados labios, que alivió un poco el nerviosismo de la chica.

– Gracias… ¡No puedo creer lo mucho que te voy a extrañar! – lo abrazó con fuerza, derramando algunas lágrimas, él le devolvió el abrazo, ocultando las suyas – Bueno, ya es hora de irse – giró y Thor la llamó con la mano, igual que Loki, que finalmente sonreía – Intenta ser muy feliz, ¿sí? Si no lo haces, le diré a Thor que te electrocute el trasero para que me hagas caso. Te estaré vigilando, ¿ok? – dijo con voz temblorosa debido a sus sollozos – Te adoro, Rogers – le dio con un sutil puñetazo en el hombro.

– Y yo a ti, Blackthorne – besó su frente y ella le sonrió. Se abrazaron por última vez, luego, ella se dirigió con rapidez hacia el príncipe, del cual no se apartó en ningún momento, y con un destello multicolor, todos desaparecieron de su vista. Tras un largo suspiro y con algunas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, el capitán se subió a su motocicleta y se alejó del mundo, para llorar en silencio la pérdida de otro amor.

Lizzie abrió los ojos, y un destello dorado la cegó momentáneamente, Heimdall los observaba impasible desde su podio, no muy convencido de lo que veía. Loki sujetaba su mano con fuerza, disfrutando cada momento que tenía junto a ella, pues sabía que eso no duraría mucho. Y luego sucedió. Varios guardias de seguridad se abalanzaron sobre el semidios y sobre la chica, que no paraba de gritar y de golpearlos a todos como podía, resultando poco efectivo, ya que llevaban armaduras muy resistentes y eran muy corpulentos.

– ¡Ya basta!, ¡deténganse, es suficiente! – profirió Thor, colérico por cómo las cosas se estaban llevando a cabo – ¡Esa no es la manera en la que deben llevárselo!

– Tenemos órdenes, es un delincuente y a todos los tratamos así. El Rey nos encomendó llevarlo a su celda directamente y…

– El Rey debe juzgarlo primero, es mi hermano y a él no lo tratarán de esa vil manera, ¡no mientras yo esté vivo! – su potente voz resonó de manera estridente, de inmediato los guardias soltaron a Loki y a la chica, que enseguida se abrazaron. Ella le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento al Dios del Trueno, que le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice – No deben utilizar ataduras, él no irá a ninguna parte – le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora a su fraterno, que estaba un poco asustado de lo que podrían hacerle. Todos montaron caballos que los llevaron hasta el castillo de la realeza. Blackthorne estaba absolutamente deslumbrada con la belleza de todo lo que veía. Todo era tan opulento, brillante y místico, su perfección era innegable. Finalmente, al llegar al castillo, comenzaron los murmullos. Los serviles reales observaban al grupo recién llegado con curiosidad, y el comentario de que había una humana con ellos comenzó a propagarse como el fuego. Thor lideraba el desfile, tres guardias cubrían sus flancos, luego estaba Loki, acompañado de Lizzie, y detrás había otros tres guardias. La chica empezaba a incomodarse, puesto que todas las miradas se fijaban en ella. Las damas reales e incluso las guerreras, parecían mucho más femeninas y elegantes que ella, sus finos ropajes de telas espléndidas no se comparaban con su chaqueta de cuero y sus botas de combate, demasiado rústicas para el reino de los dioses. Apretaba cada vez más fuerte la mano del príncipe, que trataba de tranquilizarla recordándole lo hermosa y perfecta que era. Luego, unas altas puertas de oro macizo, con hermosos tallados de símbolos nórdicos, se abrieron, dejando ver a la distancia un colosal trono, donde los esperaba el Padre de Todos los reinos. La muchacha no pudo controlar sus temblores, sus dientes rechinaban, como quien viste un traje de baño en la Antártida, y comenzó a sudar excesivamente. El juzgado le plantó un beso en sus labios, lo que logró recompensarla un poco.

– Padre – exclamó el mayor de los hijos, haciéndole una reverencia al Rey. Éste fue imitado por el resto del grupo – He cumplido con la misión. He traído de vuelta a mi hermano, sano y salvo.

– Loki, preséntate ante mí – respondió el anciano, con voz suave. El acusado se separó de la humana y avanzó hasta quedar frente a él.

– Padre – lo reverenció – Soy responsable de mis actos y acepto cualquier condena que desees asignarme.

– ¡Loki, hijo mío! – una voz femenina se escuchó en la puerta y Frigga, la reina, que con su caminar tan elegante y grácil, se apresuró hasta llegar adonde su pequeño, dándole un abrazo maternal – ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! – este le respondió el abrazo, suspirando al ver a su adorada madre.

– Frigga, no lo agasajes, ha cometido una terrible transgresión en Midgard. Se ha comportado como un vil delictivo, va a ser un prisionero.

– ¡No voy a permitir que trates a mi hijo de esa manera, Odín! – reclamó posándose delante del príncipe.

– Madre, está bien, lo merezco y… – trató de aliviar la furia de su protectora.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! Odín, todos cometemos errores. ¡Ten piedad, es tu hijo!

– Él no es mi hijo… – declaró con petulancia – ¡Llévenselo a los calabozos!

– ¡Odín, no! – imploró la reina, ya desesperada.

– Padre, por favor, no lo hagas – Thor también se preocupó por el bienestar de su hermano – Él salvó a la tierra de los _chitauri_, él cerró el portal. Eso debe de contar en algo, ¿no es así? – Padre de Todos lo miró dubitativo, expectante.

– ¡Heimdall! – exclamó, y el aludido apareció con un destello junto a él en un instante – ¿Eso es cierto?, ¿lo pudiste ver? – le susurró.

– Sí, señor, su hijo no miente – aseguró con su voz grave, asintiendo con la cabeza. Luego, después de que Odín se lo comandó, se fue.

– Muy bien, es cierto – Frigga llevó sus manos a la boca, sorprendida, y abrazó a su hijo menor, orgullosa de él – He cambiado tu sentencia, Loki. Permanecerás recluido en el castillo de forma permanente. No podrás salir a ningún lado sin la escolta de un guardia, y si llego a enterarme de que tramas alguna otra cosa de la que no quieres que me entere, despídete de toda la consideración que te he otorgado. No serás más que otro reo en los calabozos del castillo. ¿Ha quedado claro?

– Sí, padre – asintió el Dios del Engaño con cordialidad, genuinamente agradecido.

– ¡Sí, genial! – se escuchó un grito agudo y un aplauso. Todos se giraron a ver de dónde provenía, Lizzie se había delatado. Todos la miraban perplejos, y ella solo quería correr a uno de los amplios ventanales y lanzarse al vacío.

– ¿Has traído a una humana?, ¿sin mi consentimiento, Thor? – interrogó Odín, verdaderamente molesto.

– Sí, padre. Ella es… bueno, ella… vino por Loki – respondió incómodo y sin saber qué decir. Loki tendió la mano en su dirección y ella se acercó a él con caminar nervioso; casi se resbaló, debido a las sacudidas descontroladas de sus rodillas.

– Me llamo Elizabeth Blackthorne, su majestad – hizo una reverencia, demasiado exagerada y muy poco agraciada – y yo… he venido a… a decirle que… que yo…

– Yo la amo, padre. Ella es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi existencia, y quisiera solicitarte, si no es demasiada molestia, que se quedara en el castillo como una huésped. Sé que no soy digno de lujos ni premios, pero solo te pido poder verla todos los días, porque sin ella, yo… yo nunca volvería a tener una razón para vivir – como siempre, al príncipe se le daban bien los discursos, y logró convencerlos a todos de sus motivos. Frigga comenzó a llorar, emocionada, Thor sonrió complacido y Lizzie… bueno, no pudo esconder la naturaleza de su personalidad: se lanzó sobre el príncipe, lo abrazó y éste le dio vueltas por los aires, dichoso. Odín no parecía completamente convencido de la idea, pero prefería que hubiese una chica que pudiese aceptar en su castillo a que él aún tramara planes de destrucción.

Después de todo, el amor entre ellos parecía sincero, y estaba agradecido de que su hijastro menor al fin consiguiera el amor. El rey autorizó la estadía de la humana y allí comenzó el _tour_. La reina personalmente se encargó de mostrarle cada rincón del recinto, aprovechando la oportunidad para conocer a la muchacha, que definitivamente, era la más extraña e interesante que había visto. Al final, llegó a la que sería su habitación, un espacioso cuarto, lleno de artículos de cristal, del cual estaba hecho el "Puente del arco iris". Un gran candelabro se situaba en el centro del alto techo, las paredes doradas les daban un brillo especial al lugar, una espaciosa cama, de sábanas de seda, llamó la atención de la chica. No estaba para nada acostumbrada a una gran cama, ya que dormía en aquel plano colchón de S.H.I.E.L.D, que parecía más bien un gran trozo de madera con almohadas. No aguantó la sensación y se tiró encima de él, riendo a carcajadas, mientras la reina la veía con gentileza, afortunada de que su hijo hubiese encontrado a una chica tan especial.

– Muy bien, debo irme ya. Espero que te gusten los vestidos que hay en el armario, son todos tuyos. Debo avisarte que probablemente el día de mañana se celebre un baile en honor al regreso de los príncipes, así que te recomendaría elegir uno de ellos para la ocasión – avisó con gentileza. La palabra "balie" causaba en la muchacha el mismo efecto que las arañas: pánico. Bailar definitivamente no era su fuerte, y mucho menos lucir digna de un príncipe, en un vestido de gala. Eso era malo, muy malo.

– Su majestad…

– Dime Frigga, o madre, si lo prefieres – sonrió con complicidad y guiñándole un ojo.

– Bien, Sra. Frigga, estoy consiente de todas las cosas que ha hecho por mí, y estoy muy agradecida por todo, pero ¿podría tener el atrevimiento de pedirle otro favor?

– Por supuesto, mi niña, ¿qué necesitas? – se sentó con elegancia junto a ella en el borde de la cama.

– Es que para el día del baile me gustaría lucir… ya sabe, hermosa, y no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo. Nunca he sido la chica a la que todos voltean a ver, no tengo el hábito de arreglarme demasiado, así que pensé en que tal vez usted podría ayudarme a lucir… deslumbrante, al menos por un día. Quisiera que Loki me viera y se quedara sin aliento – sonrió con timidez – ¿Podría ayudarme?

– Será un placer – le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y la chica la abrazó. Fue una hermosa experiencia, nunca antes había abrazado a alguien y había sentido ese calor tan agradable, esa linda sensación de protección y apoyo… No desde que su madre solía hacerlo. Comenzó a ponerse sentimental y se apartó de ella antes de que rompiera a llorar – Permíteme decirte que eres la jovencita más interesante que jamás haya tenido el honor de conocer, Elizabeth. Estoy muy feliz de que mi hijo te haya encontrado.

– Yo también lo estoy, su majestad.

– Muy bien, nos vemos en la cena de esta noche – se despidió al cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Lizzie se lanzó de nuevo sobre la espaciosa cama, sin todavía poder creer lo afortunada que era, y lo emocionante que se había convertido su vida en tan solo unas pocas horas.


End file.
